A new dog demon?
by DarkInyahanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have just met a new dog demon...What will happen?.....Will Inuyasha take it well or will Kagome have to SIT him? Chapter 2 will be here soon... The ratings may change. This is my first fan fic so please be easy on me .
1. Chapter 1 A new dog demon?

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Inu gang if I did I'd be the happiest person on earth !

Chapter one: Inya the dog demon

Kagome and Inuyasha had just defeated Yura of the Demon hair and was heading back to Kadea's village until… Inuyasha heard something moving in the bushes.

"Get back Kagome theres a demon in those bushes I can smell it. SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled.

The demon didn't come out so Inuyasha went in after it.

"Oww what are you doing?" the demon whined.

Inuyasha threw the demon in front of

Kagome and the demon's face in the dirt until it looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked at the demon and she was just a kid. The demon kid had dog ears just like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha still trying to hurt the little demon, before Inuyasha could attack her again

Kagome said "Sit boy!" WHAM! Then Kagome bent down to see the demon better. The demon looked scared so Kagome tried to calm her down.

"Hi my name is Kagome and the dog demon behind you is Inuyasha. Whats your name?

"My name is Inya" the demon said

"So Inya are you a dog demon?" Kagome asked

"Yes only half though…" Inya said

"Oh I thought so you look a lot Inuyasha. Hey would you like to come with me and get something to eat and a would you like a place to sleep?" Kagome asked again

"Yes Miss Kagome that would be nice." Inya said

So Kagome got Inuyasha up and took Inya to Kadea's village for a night's rest.

The next morning Inya woke up to Inuyasha in here face. She got soo scared she scratch Inuyasha right in his face. Inuyasha jumped back.

"HEY WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM? Inuyasha yelled

"YOU SCARED ME! WHY WERE YOU IN MY FACE ANYWAY!" Inya yelled

"Umm because its weird you look just like me but you're a girl and you have scar on her face." Inuyasha answered

Inya didn't say anything. Just then Kagome came in and with some breakfast.

"Here Inya this is for you." Kagome said

"Gasp wow Miss Kagome this is soo good!" Inya complemented

"Thank you Inya I made it myself. Inuyasha why don't you complement me on anything?" Kagome asked

"Because your food doesn't taste good" Inuyasha said

"INUYASHA…..SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled

Wham!

Inya how old are you and where are your parents?" Kagome asked

"Im about 14 but as for my parents they died….a long time ago" Inya answered

"I'm sorry Inya…how long has it been?"

"About 50 years"

"What?"

" 50 years ago my mother and father and myself were walking down the path where you and Inuyasha found me. I cant remember everything but I remember someone or something coming our way then the next thing I remember was blood everywhere and the person who killed my parent behind me. He clawed me badly and I fell to the ground scared and wounded. I couldn't defend myself ether I couldn't control my telepathic powers yet. The guy told me his name before I passed out I cant remember and then he tried to erase my mind with his powers but it didn't work completely. So when I passed out from the pain my powers took over and made a force field around me to protect and heal me it. And the force field only aged me by 5 years because at the time I was only about 8 or 9 at the time instead of 50."


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's past and Inya's jou

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Inu gang if I did I'd be the happiest person on earth!

Chapter two: Inuyasha's past and Inya's journey

"Wow…Inya I'm so sorry…" Kagome said in sorrow

"Ooo Miss Kagome it's okay, really," Inya answered

Inuyasha seemed to be anger yet sad all at the same time about Inya's story. He left Lady Kaede's hut and as well as the village. Inya felt horrible and she wondered what she said to make Inuyasha leave in such a huff. Inya looked at Kagome and she seemed to know why Inuyasha was upset but she didn't say anything. Inya's dog-ears went down as well as her head. Kagome jumped to show her everything was okay and it wasn't her fault.

"Hey Inya why don't you come with me and I'll show you around,"

Inya nodded and Kagome showed her around the village, the woods near by the village and introduced her Lady Kaede. Inya really liked Lady Kaede and for the moment Inya was happy until she gazed outside the village, where her eyes met Inuyasha sulking. That's when Inya was engulfed in guilt.

"Ummm Miss Kagome could I please take a walk on my own?" Inya asked

"Sure Inya just be careful,"

Inya then ran outside the village to see why Inuyasha was sulking, but by the time she made it to the tree Inuyasha was in he was gone. So Inya decided to talk a little walk, hoping by the time she was gone Inuyasha would be back. She walked by where she met Kagome and Inuyasha, and where her parents died. She found herself crying but not enough for anyone to notice if anyone was watching. She quickly wiped her tears and continued on her walk. She made it to the Bone Eater's well that Kagome showed her earlier.

"So this is the well Miss Kagome goes through to her own time. I wonder what it's like there…"

Then her eye caught a big tree not to far from the Bone Eaters well. She went up to it and some type of force attracted her hand to the tree. At that second her telepathic powers took over and started to show her a vision. Her visions where allowing her a very important events.

"Oww what going on…?"

Then Inya saw a miko so she watched what was going on because she figured this was a vision. The miko had a bow and arrow and she was aiming at something, so Inya looked and she saw something she though she would ever see….

"IT'S INUYASHA! INUYASHA WATCH OUT!" Inya screamed

But it didn't do her any good because she still saw the horrifying site of her new friend being pinned and in a way killed. With what seemed like the last of his strength he managed to say "Kikyou…I thought." Now Inya was really enraged she turned to the miko, but she found her anger quickly turn into sadness. She saw the miko fall to her death due to a huge wound. Then she saw what seemed to be the miko's sister crying over her. Inya managed to see Inuyasha's body against the tree before her vision ended and she found herself back where she was before her vision. Inya realized that it was late and it was almost dark. She ran back to the village to find neither Kagome nor Inuyasha where there.

"Maybe Miss Kagome went back to her own time for the night and Inuyasha…."

Inya trailed off thinking of the vision she just had. She left the village because she didn't want to be there without Kagome, so she went to the tree Inuyasha was in before and cried herself to sleep. The next morning without opening her eyes she sniffed the air with her dog nose to see if Kagome was back. She wasn't but someone she else she knew was close…very close. Inya opened her eyes to see Inuyasha in her face once again.

"Ahhh uhh mm oh good morning Inuyasha" Inya said nicely

"Hey you are you okay?" Inuyasha asked

"Ummm yeah and you?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha? I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I made you upset…with my story"

"Keh! Whatever it's no big deal,"

Inya smiled and took that as a "It's okay," Inya's ears twitched as she heard someone by the well and heard Kagome's voice.

"Gasp MISS KAGOME MISS KAGOME! HI!" Inya yelled as she ran to greet Kagome.

But Inya didn't get to far because Inuyasha pushed her to the ground because he was a competitor, but not known to Inuyasha so was Inya, but he will find that out the hard way later . Inya got up and nudged Inuyasha on the way to Kagome.

"Hi Inya and Inuyasha how are you guys?"

"Good" Both the hanyous answered

And that day went on great Kagome taught Inya how to read and write well at least she tired , and Inuyasha taught Inya some fighting skills. Inya finally seemed to be really enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. Later that night when Inuyasha went to sleep, Kagome and Inya went for and walk. There was a long silence until Kagome broke it by asking Inya

"Hey do you want to join Inuyasha and me on a journey to find the shards?"

"YES! I mean…. Yes Miss kagome"

With a big simile on Inya's face, her and Kagome continued their walk and talk to get to know each other more.

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! . There's more to come.


	3. Chapter 3 the journey begins

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Inu gang if I did I'd be the happiest person on earth!

It's a lot longer this time I hope you like it .

Chapter 3: The journey begins

Inya has finally joined up with Inuyasha and Kagome, with Inuyasha's new sword(Tetsusaiga)in hand. They where heading down a path to where Kagome sensed a jewel shard. It seemed quiet to quiet. Inya's ears twitched and she felt something as if someone was coming for them.

"Inuyasha I have a bad feeling…about this place...I think someone is watching us or something" Inya said nervously

"Keh! It's all in your head kid, we are fine." Inuyasha said harshly

Kagome looked at Inya as if she was trying to comfort her, but then all of a sudden Inya sensed something coming towards her and Kagome.

"Miss Kagome watch out!" she yelled pushing her out of the way from an attack.

"WHAT…HOW… DID YOU KNOW! WELL WHOS ATTACKING US!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So brother we met again eh?" a familiar voice asked

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled in anger

This was Inya's very first encounter with Sesshomaru and Inya had this very strange feeling about him and she didn't really know how to describe it.

"Inuyasha who is your new friend with the strong resemblance of you?" Sesshomaru asked

Sesshomaru jumped from in front of Inuyasha to in Inya's face. Inya was a little scared of him but she didn't show it at all.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked again

"Inya. And do you mind getting out of my face?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the collar of her kimono.

"Who do you think you talking to child!" Sesshomaru asked harshly

"LET HER GO SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled

He grabbed even tighter to her collar choking her almost. Inya wasn't going to have that, something inside her snapped, and in Inya clawed Sesshomaru right in the face. He dropped her hard.

"Wow kid you clawed him right in the face," Inuyasha said

"Are you okay Inya?" Kagome asked

Inya nodded and scrambled to her feet and over by Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his new sword "Tetsusaiga".

"Sesshomaru if you want to fight you fight with me, you leave Inya and Kagome out of it,"

"Heh I don't think I would even waste my time with a half-breed like you I was just interested with the half-breed behind you…"

Inya growled fiercely she hated to be called a half-breed. Right now rage burned inside Inya but she stayed put with Kagome.

"Well Inya I guess this is farewell, for now, till your ready,"

With that Sesshomaru disappeared, Inuyasha put his sword away and Inya was very puzzled because of what Sesshomaru said. Well about a month or so has past since then, Inya has gotten more like Inuyasha everyday, she's got her own set of prayer beads and her word is "Heel"(because she was making fun of Kagome one day), she has her own sword called "Kaji-tetsuken" (fire iron blade), and the gang has also met Shippo, Miroku and Sango. And ever since Inya met Sango Inya has the biggest crush on Kohaku, and every time he appears Inya gets closer and closer to freeing him from Naraku's spell. And this one particular time Inya went to Naraku's castle alone to free Kohaku. Inya busted through the main gate where Kagura was waiting for her.

"Kagura where's Naraku? More importantly where's Kohaku?"

"Well half-breed, Naraku has step out and Kohaku is right here"

She shows Kohaku to Inya, and Kagura pulls out her weapon and Inya draws the flaming Kaji-tetsuken.

"Kagura I will not leave her without Kohaku!"

"Then I guess you will leave here dead…DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Inya repelled it with her sword and the attack went flying into a different direction.

"Not bad for a half-breed."

"SHUT UP KAGURA!"

Inya ran up to Kagura with her sword but was making sure not to hit Kohaku.

"Kohaku attack. She wont dare to hurt you" Kagura commanded.

Kohaku running toward the hanyou with brute force. Inya put the Kaji-tetsuken away not wanting to hurt Kohaku, but as for Kohaku he threw his Kusarigama (his chain) at her arm and slashed her back.

"Nuh! Ko…Kohaku. Try to remember me…its me Inya….Try to remember your sister Sango!" Inya yelled

Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks and mentally he started to fight off Naraku's spell. Kagura was getting ready to attack but Inya wasn't going to have that.

"I swear Kagura if you touch him I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kagura was going to try it so Inya drew her sword and launched what looked like a fire wind scare. Which resulted Kagura to back off, watching the injured hanyou run to help her beloved friend.

"In...Inya please help me…" Kohaku asked fighting off the spell.

Inya was now crying and hugging Kohaku.

"Kohaku please go back to the nice boy you where. Sango and I want you back! She doesn't care about what happened, she just want her brother back and I want my friend back!" Inya cried to Kohaku

As Inya's tears where dropping on Kohaku just then something started to happen. It was as if Inya's tears where helping to purifying the jewel in side him, as well as Kohaku's will and love. Naraku's spell was now disappearing, Kohaku started to hug back and Inya feeling the warmth of him.

"Kohaku?"

"Hey Inya… sorry for attacking you before… but thanks to you I remember everything now…. Are you sure my sister isn't mad at me?"

"Yes I'm positive…. KOHAKU I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!"

"I'm just glad your okay. Blushes Inya I love y…."

Then Kagura destroyed the moment by attacking Inya with Dance of blades. Inya fell on one knee in front of Kohaku bleeding and in pain. Feeling some burning inside, she wasn't sure what it was but it gave her a horrible headache. Then Inya had a small vision of Sesshomaru and back on that day when they met ,but she didn't give it much thought at all.

"Nuh! KAGURA I HATE YOU!"

"Well I hope you do Half-breed"

Inya manages to get up and clenches her sword but before she could draw it, Kohaku puts his hand and puts it on top of hers.

"No Inya I can do this, take it easy,"

"Okay,"

Inya relaxes and watches her love go into battle with Kagura. The battle didn't take to long with Kohaku being the victor. He came out with some bloody wounds and as for Kagura a broken arm, and so bleeding. After Kagura retreated Kohaku made it Inya and fainted. So Inya picks him up and goes to a part of a forest where it was safe and laid him on the red top of her kimono. And she sat next to him.

"Kohaku thanks for saving me…I love you,"

And she sat up with him all night until her face slowly buried itself into her white undershirt and fell asleep.

.Ahh young love…I kind of left you hanging did I? . Awww I promise it wouldn't take too long for the next one. I think Inya may find out more of her past next chapter O.O and yes a demon and a demon slayer together..eh it's a new thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Inya's love

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Inu gang if I did I'd be the happiest person on earth! But I do own Inya .

When the character words are like this: 'blah blah blah' this is their thoughts

If it's like this " blah blah blah" this is when they are talking out loud okay? Enjoy

Chapter 4: Inya's love and her past

Inya and Kohaku slept all day, until Inya woke up from a weird dream, to find out it was just staring to get dark again.

"Wow we slept for that long and what was up with that dream?" Inya whispered to herself.

Inya just had a dream about when she was a little kid and it was about springtime and pink petals where falling all around her, and she saw someone she knew but she couldn't see his face and little Inya said "You would be a neat to if you where my onichan (brother)" then the dream turned into a nightmare when she saw herself turn into a evil youkai. She thought of Sesshomaru for some reason then she jumped because Kohaku was about to wake up. She hurried and stood up a few feet away so Kohaku wouldn't know she was lying near him. He woke up holding his stomach from the pain from the resent battle with Kagura but he seemed to be okay after seeing Inya.

"Oh hey Inya," Kohaku said trying to hide his face because he was blushing

"Hey. So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure,"

Kohaku and Inya walked a while until they found a nice place to sit by a waterfall.

" So…Inya…umm….I never thanked you so thanks.."

"Oh you're welcome it was no big deal,"

Inya looked at the moon and how it reflected off the water while Kohaku was blushing. Kohaku then realized he still had Inya's Kimono.

"Oh Inya here you go,"

"Thanks. So you ready to see your sister?"

"I'm a little scared. Do you mind if we don't go till tomorrow? I'm not ready and it's so peaceful here,"

"Yeah we can stay,"

Inya just then started thinking of the dream she had.

"Kohaku are you afraid of me?"

"No blushes not at all,"

"Even though I'm a demon and you're a demon slayer?"

There was a long silence. Kohaku blushing so much he matched Inya's kimono but then he answered.

"Inya your only half a demon which means your half human…but that doesn't even matter I still like you for who are…when I'm with you I feel safe, more safe than I'd ever feel with any human. I like it when I'm with you…I like the way you make me feel inside."

"Oh Kohaku…. thank you. I feel safe with you to."

Inya put her head on Kohaku's shoulder and Kohaku put his hand on the top of hers.

"Inya, I love you..."

Inya got up so fast it scared Kohaku.

"You do?"

"I do,"

And with that Kohaku kiss Inya on the lips and Inya kissed back. And it was such a romantic thing ever! They spent the rest of the night with just small talk still getting over their kiss. And right before they went to sleep…

"Kohaku, please promise me you'll be with me forever,"

"I promise Inya,"

With that said both of them where laying down together sleeping. But not to their knowledge they where being watched but by who? The next morning Kohaku and Inya where heading back to Kaede's village until they had an unexpected guest.

"Hey you, you reek of half-breed blood…and that smell makes me sick!"

"Well so what if I am WHATS IT TO YOU! Inya yelled

'This is definitely that girl he was talking about, Inya'

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"Sorry Inya. So why don't you draw your enchanted sword and show me what you got"

'Who the heck is she…a fire youkai? How does she know my name? How does she know about Kaji-tetsuken? And why does she smell like Lord Sesshomaru?'

'Oh no Inya is going to fight, she's going to get hurt again. I can't help her I'm still to weak. Please Inya be careful' Kohaku thought

Inya draws Kaji-tetsuken and attacks the fire youkai recklessly.

"Your Fighting technique sucks like Inuyasha's…I thought you would at least put up a fight half-breed,"

"Grrr SHUT UP YOU! JUST WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND MY SWORD, AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SESSHOMARU!"

"I thought you'd never ask half-breed. I'm Jin-Jin the fire youkai and I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend, that's all you need to know.

"Shut up and just fight already"

"Fine,"

Jin-Jin attacked Inya fiercely and Jin-Jin reopened Inya's painful wounds, sending Inya to the ground holding her chest in pain

"Your such a weak half-breed, I don't know why Sesshomaru is so persistent with you. Well this is farewell Inya, until you ready."

'Damn, she got away. She also reopened me wound. But what I don't understand is that she acted as if she was evil and mean but her aura said she wasn't… kind of like Sesshomaru's aura. Maybe I should talk to Sesshomaru. '

"Inya are you okay?"

Kohaku interrupted her thoughts. Inya nodded, re-sheathed her sword, got up and walked with Kohaku to Kaede's village once again. When Inya and Kohaku made it to the village they had a rude welcoming by Inuyasha, while Kohaku was behind Inya hiding.

"HEY INYA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KAGOME HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK, AND YOU COVERED IN BLOOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sorry Inuyasha" Inya said timidly

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango must have heard Inuyasha yelling because they came out right after.

"Inya were where you? We looked and looked? Are you okay?" Kagome asked

"I'n sorry I worried you and I'm fine, but I had to take care of something," Inya answered

"And what was that Lady Inya?" Miroku asked

"Finding the most important present for Sango, of course" Inya answered

"Sango I want you to meet someone very close to you" Inya said

Inya moved to the side to show the timid boy to his older sister. There was a moment of silence then Sango started to cry while running up to her younger brother.

"Kohaku! Kohaku! Is it really you? Are you okay? I missed you so!" Sango asked while embracing her younger brother.

"Yes it is me. I'm pretty good just flesh wound. And I missed you soo much to Sango. I'm sorry to..."

"Oh Kohaku I don't care about that I'm just glad your okay! How did you get away?"

"Inya helped me, without her I wouldn't be here right now."

"But how? What about the jewel shard?" Sango asked and Inya quickly answered

"I don't know how to describe it but because of Kohaku's will to come back and my will and tears somehow purified the jewel and…" A hug and many tears from Sango interrupted Inya.

"Oh Inya thank you, Thank you for bringing back Kohaku,"

"Aww, it was no problem Sango,"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku still in a state of shock that Inya managed to rescue Kohaku on her own, but the sadness turned into joy when everyone including Inuyasha where congratulating Inya. Even though Inya was happy about getting all the attention and gifts there was something in the back of her mind ' what did Sesshomaru and Jin-Jin mean when you are ready? Does he know of my past? Is that why I had that dream of me as a child?' Just then while no one was around Inya had a vision of her dream she had. It seemed the same as the dream but the person the kid Inya was talking to was…

"**SESSHOMARU!"**

I did it again didn't I leaving you on the edge of your seat. Sorry it's a bad habit beside I'm tired and it's like eleven o clock. Next chapter: Inya **will** discover more her past and Sesshomaru is going to help her, another surprise! Keep reading and find out. Till then


End file.
